<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Secret Love. // Komahina by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137574">Not So Secret Love. // Komahina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories'>Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Assumptions, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito and Hajime are always mistaken for a romantic couple, what will they do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime &amp; Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Secret Love. // Komahina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito had just entered the cafe, the smell of sweet treats immediately hitting him. The door had a little bell, causing a little jingle every time it was opened and closed. The cafe was a light pink, everything being either pink and white.</p><p>The floor was tiled, booths of seats alongside the windows. Hajime waved at him, capturing Nagito's attention as he walked over.</p><p>"I'm glad you could make it! Follow me." Hinata spoke, guiding Komaeda behind him to the seats he was originally set at. They sat down opposite each other, the two were fairly close friends. They hung out every day, today being Thursday. </p><p>They had gone to a pool on Monday, a restaurant on Tuesday and they had arrived at a library just yesterday. The waiter hurried over, scribbling down their orders and quickly scurrying off afterward.</p><p>Nagito ordered a brownie and Hajime ordered a milkshake. They leaned over on their elbows to converse, closer and closer by the second; suddenly breaking apart as soon as their drinks were shown on a tray being carried over.</p><p>The waiter put the brownie on a plate in the middle of the table, followed by two forks, the milkshake coming soon after which also had two straws.</p><p>They both flushed slightly, were the cafe owners getting the wrong idea? The man tried to make conversation with the duo.</p><p>"So, how long have you two been together for?"</p><p>"Oh. We're not together, actually."</p><p>"Really? God, you two look as if you're in love." A rumble of a chuckle erupted from the waiter, wishing them a good experience at the cafe and leaving soon after.</p><p>Nagito dug a fork into his brownie trying to avoid talking about what just happened, the metal points sinking through the chocolate treat easily. He took a bite, watching as Hajime took a sip of his strawberry milkshake.</p><p>"As you were saying before that?" Komaeda asked the other, motioning him to continue speaking about what the topic was before the food arrived.</p><p>"Oh right, I have the interview Sunday morning so maybe we could meet up in the afternoon. Every other day is the same, though."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan."</p><p>"God, what if I embarrass myself at the interview?"</p><p>"Surely nothing can be more embarrassing than the time you tripped in front of the girl you liked and got spaghetti all over you." Nagito smiled deviously just at the memory.</p><p>"God, why do you have to remind me?"</p><p>"Adds effect."</p><p>"Yeah, right."</p><p>"It's true!"</p><p>The smaller chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Mhm, hey, what the waiter said earlier?" Hajime swirled the straw around his drink, watching the pink liquid swirl with slight bubbles.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah?"</p><p>"I guess you could say that we do look like a couple." </p><p>"Yeah we do, I mean not all friends wear matching things or hang out every single day," Nagito explained.</p><p>"Right." </p><p>The conversation of the topic was quickly changed once again, their edible treats nearly finished by now.</p><p>A few flashes of cars went by the window, a few more crowds of people walking into the building to sit down and order. A familiar pair marched through the door.</p><p>A blonde princess-like female with another girl who seemed to be glued to her phone. "Ah! Hello! It's nice to see you both here." She spoke, it was Sonia Nevermind.</p><p>"Hi Sonia, hi Chiaki." Chiaki just hummed in acknowledgment.</p><p>"How have you- Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your date." Sonia was quick to be apologetic, feeling as if she had intruded.</p><p>"...It's not a date."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, it just gave off the impression. See you around."</p><p>The two girls left, leaving the duo alone again in each other's presence.</p><p>"...Imagine if we were actually dating," Komaeda whispered almost inaudibly, his friend still being able to hear.</p><p>"God we've been mistaken so many times for dating, why don't we?"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>Just as Nagito said that - Hajime moved his drink to the side slightly to cup the other's face with his hands. The warmth was strong to Komaeda, immediately nuzzling into the hands.</p><p>"Can I?" Hinata spoke, receiving a small nod in answer.</p><p>The brunette smiled appreciatively, leaning in, tilting his head to connect their lips. It was a soft peck, both of their eyes shut at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>